


Next To Me

by steelorchids



Series: Unseen scenes from Daredevil Season 3 [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, It's just a Season 3 headcanon, Not much happens here, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Takes place during Season 3 Episode 13 right after Matt talks to Maggie at the church crypt.





	Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stephics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephics/gifts).



> Title from the song “Next to me”, by Imagine Dragons, which has this beautiful line that goes perfectly with them: 
> 
> “So thank you for taking a chance on me. I know it isn't easy, but I hope to be worth it”. 
> 
> I'm dedicating it to you, @stephics, for always cheering us up and because I know you love Imagine Dragons too :)

The scent of the candles didn’t bother him at all, so Matt took a deep breath. The pieces of his life were finally falling into place. The anger and fear seemed to be gone. And he had just made the first step to building a relationship that he had only been able to dream of. A dream that he had buried deep in his heart like a stone so that he could no longer feel the pain it had caused him growing up. He was standing in front of his mother and he held no grudge against her. On the contrary, he was happy. And he knew she felt the same way because he could smell the silent tears streaming down her face as he turned around to leave the crypt.   

Life had given them another chance. Life had given  _ him  _ another chance. Today more than ever he was convinced that it had all happened for a reason. He had forgiven himself, his parents, and Father Lantom. 

Father Lantom. Thanks to him he could still hear Karen’s heartbeat across the room as he walked up the stairs. Her smell became more pleasant as he got closer to her.

She was waiting for him sitting at a small bench in the hallway. The sun coming in through the glass window was warming up her skin. He sat beside her.  

“So how did it go?” she asked him with a sweet tone. He loved her voice.

“It felt sort of refreshing.”

She smiled at his answer. Knowing he was at peace with his mom. 

“I’m glad for you, Matt.”

She meant it. But he could still hear sadness in her voice. Her dad. He promised himself he would help her get through it, and to never be a reason for her to be bitter. After everything they had gone through, he wanted to bring only happiness to her. 

“Thank you. I would like to help you too. Your father needs to know what an amazing woman you’ve become.”

Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled sadly, but didn’t say anything.

“He will forgive you, Karen. It just takes a little longer to some of us.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Matt tilted his head and heard Maggie coming out of the crypt. She was delightfully surprised upon finding them sitting side by side on the bench. 

“Oh hello, Karen.”

“Sister Maggie! Good morning.”

“Darling, please call me Maggie.”

“Well, how are you, Maggie?”

“I’ve never been better. By the way, the mass is about to start. I know you two probably have a lot to talk about, but don’t take too long.”

She briefly glanced at her son with a smile on her face, which made him remember what she had told him a few days ago about Karen.

“Yes, we’ll be there in a minute. Thank you” he answered, clearly a little bit uncomfortable.

Matt loosened his tie and turned to Karen again once Maggie had left them. 

“What was that about?” she asked him. He knew she would notice his mom’s suspicious behavior. 

“Uh, nothing… well, I think she likes you.”

Karen blushed and raised her eyebrows, understanding what he meant. 

“Oh.”

“I know… Look, uh, back to what I was saying… I know I’ve been terrible as a friend, and I was even worse as a boyfriend, but I do want you to know that I’m here. And you can count on me for anything you need.”

“Even if it’s just to talk over a coffee?” 

He giggled.

“Even if it’s just for coffee.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. We should probably get going.”

“Yes.” 

They stood up and he pointed to her arm, right above her elbow. 

“Can I…?”

“Sure.”

He held her arm and they walked up to the church nave where they located Foggy and Marci in one of the pews. Matt folded his cane and sat next to Karen. 

He had never felt any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
